militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bennie L. Davis
|death_date= |birth_place= McAlester, Oklahoma, U.S. |death_place= Georgetown, Texas, U.S. |placeofburial= San Antonio, Texas, U.S. |image=Bennie L. Davis portrait.jpg |caption=General Bennie Luke Davis, United States Air Force |allegiance= United States |branch= |serviceyears=1950-1985 |rank= General |commands=Strategic Air Command Air Training Command Air Force Recruiting Service |unit= |battles=Vietnam War |awards= Silver Star Legion of Merit Distinguished Flying Cross (3) Bronze Star Medal Air Medal (8) }} Bennie Luke Davis (May 12, 1928 September 23, 2012) was a United States Air Force general who served as the commander-in-chief of Strategic Air Command, and as the director of Joint Strategic Target Planning Staff, with its headquarters at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. The command was the major American nuclear deterrent force with bombers, tankers, reconnaissance aircraft and intercontinental ballistic missiles. The Joint Strategic Target Planning Staff coordinated United States nuclear war plans and develops the Single Integrated Operational Plan. Early life and education Davis was born in McAlester, Oklahoma on May 12, 1928. He graduated from the United States Military Academy at West Point in 1950 with a commission as a second lieutenant and a bachelor of science degree. He earned a master of science degree from The George Washington University, Washington, D.C., in 1967; and graduated from the Armed Forces Staff College, Norfolk, Virginia, in 1964; and the National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C., in 1967. Career After graduation from West Point, Davis entered the U.S. Air Force and attended pilot training at Vance Air Force Base, Oklahoma, earning his pilot wings in August 1951. He then was assigned as a twin-engine pilot at James Connally Air Force Base, Texas. Davis completed B-29 Superfortress combat crew training in October 1953 and then reported to Okinawa as a B-29 aircraft commander with the 307th and later the 19th Bombardment Wing. He returned to the United States with the 19th Bombardment Wing in June 1954 and served as a B-47 Stratojet aircraft commander and instructor pilot at Pinecastle Air Force Base, Florida. In June 1956 he again moved with the 19th Bombardment Wing, this time to Homestead Air Force Base, Florida. After completing B-52 combat crew training in September 1961, Davis become a B-52H instructor pilot with the 93rd Bombardment Squadron at Kincheloe Air Force Base, Michigan. In February 1964 he entered the Armed Forces Staff College. He graduated in June 1964 and was assigned to SAC headquarters at Offutt Air Force Base as a requirements officer in the Aerospace Systems Branch, Plans Requirements Division. General Davis entered the National War College in August 1966 and while attending the college earned a master of science degree. Davis transferred to Clark Air Base in the Philippines, in October 1967 as a B-57 tactical bomber pilot with the 13th Bombardment Squadron. The squadron was later redesignated as Detachment 1, 8th Tactical Bombardment Squadron, and he become its operations officer. He flew more than 350 combat hours on 142 missions over Vietnam. In August 1968, Davis joined the Organization of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in Washington, D.C., where he served in the Directorate of Operations as an operations officer and later as chief of the Current Operations Branch, Strategic Operations Division. In August 1970 he was assigned as the Air Force member of the Chairman's Staff Group, Office of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. In 1969 he attended the advanced management program at the Harvard School of Business. Davis transferred to Randolph Air Force Base, Texas, in June 1972 to serve as vice commander, U.S. Air Force Military Personnel Center, and deputy assistant deputy chief of staff for military personnel for Headquarters U.S. Air Force. The center was later redesignated the Manpower and Personnel Center. In June 1974 he become commander of the U.S. Air Force Recruiting Service and deputy chief of staff, recruiting, for Air Training Command. In July 1975, Davis was assigned as director, personnel plans, Office of the Deputy Chief of Staff, Personnel, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. He was named deputy chief of staff, personnel (later manpower and personnel) in June 1977. In April 1979 Davis was promoted to General, and took command of Air Training Command at Randolph Air Force Base. He assumed command of SAC in August 1981. Later life and death Davis retired on August 1, 1985, and died September 23, 2012 of natural causes in Georgetown, Texas where he had been living since his retirement. Awards and decorations General Davis is a command pilot with more than 9,000 flying hours. His military decorations and awards include the Distinguished Service Medal (Air Force), Silver Star, Legion of Merit, Distinguished Flying Cross with two oak leaf clusters, Bronze Star, Air Medal with seven oak leaf clusters, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Air Force Commendation Medal, Presidential Unit Citation Emblem and Air Force Outstanding Unit Award.> * Air Force Distinguished Service Medal * Silver Star * Legion of Merit * Distinguished Flying Cross with two oak leaf clusters * Bronze Star * Air Medal with seven oak leaf clusters * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Air Force Commendation Medal * Presidential Unit Citation * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award References External links * Category:1928 births Category:2012 deaths Category:George Washington University alumni Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:People from McAlester, Oklahoma Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Order of the Sword (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:United States Air Force generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni